


Volpina

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fox Lila Rossi, Foxes, Gen, Lila VS Nathalie, Resurrection, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Snakes, Vampire Nathalie, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of Volpina
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Lila Rossi
Kudos: 3





	Volpina

Volpina has been resurrected. Originally created by a kitsune to serve as a companion to a powerful vampire lord, Mayura, Volpina was eventually freed of her master's control and transformed into an innocent part fox girl, who now dares the vampire lord once more to possess her body. In order to defeat Mayura, Volpina must go to school, cross the paths of young people her age, and perhaps gain a little humanity of her own.

Yet, Volpina's true lust is for Viperion, and he for her.

But when Volpina and Viperion are both found in possession of the same one thing, they must rely on each other to survive.

Neither can deny the scorching attraction between them, or that without each other, the bonds of trust are shattered.

But when Volpina's enemies resurface, Viperion must risk everything to find and protect her …


End file.
